


My Own Bab-eh

by LovelyNights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, The prompt was found on tumblr, but a nice read if I do say so myself, inspired by prompt, so very sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyNights/pseuds/LovelyNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"ot5 reuniting for a day to meet the little one…. niall brings a little donny rovers jersey w tomlinson on it; liam brings superhero onesies–so does zayn, but he tops his off with a custom made little leather jacket by some designer with a hard to pronounce name. harry brings calming crystals, a teddy bear, and a bottle of champagne which he finishes himself and as such spends the rest of the night hogging the baby and also making eyes at zayn, who is kind of making eyes back"-benwinstagram on tumblr. OR Harry hasn't seen Zayn in forever and once he finally stops crying all he wants is a kid AKA Freddie Tommo is so magical that he can make Zarry real again.<br/>This oneshot is kind of just a thing to make my peeps on tumblr happy but yah I love Zarry and ot5 so I'm very happy to write this</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Own Bab-eh

“Freddie n-oh come on little lad that took a lot of time to pick out,” In response to this Louis receives a tentative smile, and he finds himself grinning also as he goes about finding a onesie to replace the one Freddie has on currently,which has been soiled by spit up. 

“Look mate we’ve got a big day ahead of us so no more of this jokin around and spittin up business, you hear?” Louis says, holding Freddie carefully and nudging the dresser drawer shut with his hip.

Two soiled onesies, a bottle of baby formula made and rejected by Freddie, a phone call from Briana, and about thirty text messages (congratulatory ones from people close enough to have his number but not close enough to have known earlier that the arrival of Freddie was not just a rumor) later, Louis finds himself swaying gently with Freddie in his arms and looking out the window, desperate to see a car, any car at all, pull into the driveway. 

“Come on Frezz, don’t fall asleep on me just yet, they should be here any moment,” Then, finally, a range rover is pulling into the driveway. Really it could be any of the lads but the steady pace it is going up the driveway with is telling Louis that it’s a chauffeured car, therefore it is clearly Liam because who the fuck else rides around in a chauffeured car just for fun?

Ah. Jackpot. Soon enough Liam is climbing out of the car and waving off the driver, who races back down the driveway at a surprising speed, barely having given Liam enough time to shut the door behind him. Louis watches as Liam shrugs it off and bounces up the driveway with a large box in hand.

Louis waits, holding Freddie close. until Liam has been knocking on the door for a solid three minutes, before he even considers approaching the door. Then as he approaches he pauses in front of the door and listens as the knocks get more and more impatient, then until a loud clunk is heard and a sharp “Fuck” is muttered by Liam, who has evidently dropped the box.

Then, and only then, does Louis give Freddie a gentle shake as a bit of a wake up call (What? He has to be fully awake if he is going to stunt on them), and pull the door open.

The look of delight on Liam's face is almost enough to make Louis feel bad for making him wait so long. This is the reaction everyone should have while looking at his little Frezz. The only acceptable reaction to seeing a being so cute.

……………..  
When Niall sees Freddie he starts laughing. Yes, it is enough to make Louis want to kick him out of his house and possibly throw him off a cliff and maybe it is also enough to make Louis feel tempted to tweet his 21.3 million followers about the time Niall pissed himself on stage and proceeded to almost slip on his pee and die. But Louis contains himself and settles for staring Niall down.  
Freddie is lying just behind Louis, on Liam's chest. It was the first thing other than Louis’s face that Niall saw upon his arrival. When Louis turns around after letting Niall in, he can’t help but laugh too, kneeling over right there in the walkway as Niall begins laughing once again, dropping the huge bag full of baby supplies (and of course a Doncaster Rovers jersey so little Tommo can look like a little Tommo) that he has brought.

Liam, who is completely shirtless and has baby spit up dripping down his chest, does not see what’s so funny.  
……………..  
When Harry first sees Freddie, he begins to cry. In fact, he does more than cry, he sobs. Big, ugly, body wracking, amazingly loud, sobs. The amount of joy Louis feels is too much for his body to contain. Forget everything Louis had thought about Liam’s reaction. This, right here, Harry’s reaction, is truly the reaction his little Frezz deserves. 

Before going about making Harry shut up, Louis looks down at the gifts Harry has brought, pleased but not quite suprised. Because of course Harry showed up with some hippie calming crystal shit and expensive ass champagne. Along with a really cool bear. And yeah, Freddie has about twenty bears already, but Louis plans to set about getting rid of those bears so he only has the one Harry has gotten, because he knows Harry’s bear comes from a place of love and knowing Harry he probably called up some obscure designer and got them to handmake it. So fuck, at least if Freddie doesn’t love it they can sell it for some good money.  
*Harry’s POV*  
All Harry sees the first time he sees Freddie Tomlinson is Zayn.

Because Zayn is there. Right there. In Louis’s sitting room. Holding a baby. And not just any baby either, Louis’s baby. 

It’s almost too much for Harry to handle. Okay. It is too much for Harry to handle. Because suddenly he’s crying. Ugly crying. In front of Zayn. Who he hasn’t seen for god knows how long.

Soon enough, after a few minutes of Harry steadily crying in the walkway, Louis hugs him and begins going on and on about how it's “Understandable to cry when faced with the symbol of new life”, and “the future of an entire generation”, and Harry really wants to tell him that yes, Freddie is cute and if Harry cussed more often he might even say that Freddie is cute as fuck, but he is most definitely not the reason Harry is crying. But Harry can’t tell him that. Because Harry is too busy ugly crying in front of Zayn and ruining his own life. Harry loves to ruin his own life.

Then it is obvious that Harry is truly worrying Louis because Louis goes and fetches Niall and Liam from the kitchen and demands that Liam “Fix that man because he’s going to traumatize my child and if he does I’m going to kill all of you,”. 

Liam decides that the solution to all of this is to sit Harry down and allow him to hold Freddie.

And that is how Harry finds himself smooshed next to Zayn, a(READ: the) bottle of champagne being held to his lips by Louis, Freddie in his arms securely, and Zayn slowly wiping away the tears dripping down his face.

“Aw, come on mate it's just a lil baby, don’t waste your tears,” Except Zayn still says baby like bab-eh and it reminds Harry of malabami and all the great Zayn things there are to life and for some reason it’s enough of an anchor to make Harry calm down. 

Being calmed down allows Harry to get a good look at the baby in his hands and wow is Freddie Tomlinson cute  
……………..  
Harry loves children so much that he is content with simply holding the sleeping baby in his hand, even after Liam, Niall, then finally even Louis, get disinterested and wander off to play fifa or see how much money they can make reselling some of Freddie’s unneeded toys and clothes. Harry should probably speak up and tell them to keep everything, that believe it or not they’ll need it all, but he’s just so awestruck that he can’t tear his focus away from the gift of life in his arms long enough. So he lets them be and swears that he’ll just replace everything valuable that the geniuses sell and maybe send Briana a little care package full of baby supplies once every two weeks or maybe even once a week to make up for the stupidity.

Only Zayn remains. Harry tries to pretend he can’t feel Zayn’s eyes burning into the side of his face, but eventually he gives up and speaks, his eyes still on Freddie.

(A/N: This dialogue is basically taken directly from @Benwinstagram on tumblr)

“Can’t wait until I get a baby of my own,” Harry speaks, hoping that Zayn will allow him to start a conversation and not make things awkward for the both of them.

“Oh, that so?”

“Yeah, I mean just look at him...babies are so cute. They’re so new to everything, not yet damaged by the world. It’s adorable and I want one.”

The power of the affectionate look Zayn is giving Harry is enough for Harry to glance away from Freddie and look at Zayn. Zayn of course, is already looking at Harry, his lips curled up just the slightest, and Harry can tell that he is biting the inside of his lip. 

“You know, I’ve never really wanted kids of my own,” Finally, Zayn seems to have remastered the skill of speaking. Harry nods. Of course he’s known. He and Zayn have had many late night conversations surrounding this topic, conversations in the form of messages that Harry refuses to delete, his own little treasures. “But this moment, this moment with you, I mean, with Freddie, is making me change the way I’ve seen being a parent you know? Is that...is that weird?”

And now Harry doesn’t know how to respond. This is the closest he and Zayn have ever been, the most affectionate. They’ve done it all together. Had sex on tour buses, cried together, had sex on airplanes, attended funerals together, had sex in hotel rooms, gone to weddings together, had sex on music video sets, watched each other be reprimanded, had sex in bathrooms. But this is undoubtedly the closest he has ever been to Zayn Malik. This is the most affectionate Zayn has ever been towards him.  
Luckily, Harry doesn’t have to speak again because Zayn does, sounding shocked by the words coming out of his own mouth.

“Harry you, you make me want to have my own. My own kid,” Harry wants to laugh. Zayn almost sounds like he’s high. He is genuinely amazed by the words coming out of his own mouth and that makes Harry want to laugh, yes, but it also makes him feel an odd sense of pride.

He’s ready to respond with something crazy, maybe a “Then let’s do it mate.” Ready to ignore the fact that he and Zayn haven’t spoken since Zayn left. Ready to ignore all the pain he felt when he as much as read Zayn’s name up until today. Ready to ignore the fact that Zayn was the one who had prevented them from having a true, loving relationship with each other for all these years, all because he couldn’t handle the feelings he had for Harry. Harry is honestly ready to ignore it all. Ready to take the plunge. He suddenly knows that when he leaves Louis’s house tonight he’s leaving with Zayn and Zayn’s new number (finally.) and new potential for life. Leaving with a real shot of creating an actual life and not just something to do when he isn’t busy being THE Harry Styles. 

But he’s interrupted.

“You come here Frezz, you trouble makin little lad. Already startin stuff you can’t finish, out here creatin love and whatnot,” Louis says as he takes Freddie from Harry and stalks off, leaving behind the two lovebirds.

And alright, it could be the fancy champagne getting to his head. But it could also be the absurdity of the situation. Either way, Harry finally begins to laugh.


End file.
